One Breath Away
by JadeHeartOfFire
Summary: ...had Light's final plan actually worked...watch the world unravel under his reign...and his greatest enemy is one of the last people you'd expect...


AN: This is basically a rewrite of the ending of Death Note. In all honesty, I don't know why I wrote this fic. I'm pro-L and I don't like Light... Regardless, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, L wouldn't have died and he would have been the one to take down Light, and the annoying little shit known as Near wouldn't have been introduced. Somehow Mello would have been worked into the plot, because he's almost as awesome as L.

* * *

A slim beam of light filled the warehouse, just enough to see the faces of the SPK and the Kira Investigation Team. Had this been a normal beam of light, there would be no need for concern. But, this beam of light also revealed the eye of the alleged "X-Kira", therefore revealing the names of all of the people standing in the warehouse.

"Th-this is bad, you guys!" Matsuda shouted, drawing his gun "If our names are really being written at this very moment, then we needlessly…!!!"

At that very moment, the entire SPK, save for Near, drew their guns.

"Please don't move!" they shouted.

"Wha…what kind of stupid…" Matsuda stuttered, lowering the gun.

Sounding like he couldn't care less, Near stated, "It's ok. We won't die, please stay where you are."

In the other room, "X-Kira" was busy scribbling the names of the entire company in the main room of the warehouse.

"…delete…delete…delete…delete…delete…"

Back in the main room, the Kira investigation team was still in shock from Near's explanation. Light lowered his head for a moment, then looked toward the door.

"Whoever's outside, are you done writing down the names?" he said calmly.

After a brief pause, a deep voice answered, "Yes, I am."

"…isn't it a little strange?" Near inclined his head, "Why does he answer your question 'Are you done writing down the names' so honestly?"

"Who knows?" Light asked "Maybe he's an honest guy, or maybe he has some room to spare. Maybe your plan has been seen through…"

Matsuda paled "What…? Then we might be done for…"

Near seemed unfazed "Teru Mikami, if you don't mind, would you come in please?"

"Teru Mikami?" Light smirked "Right. Don't just hide there; come inside."

The door slowly opened with a deafening creak and a tall, dark man entered with a sinister grin on his features. Time seemed to stand still as he took a few steps into the room.

"…God…at your command…" he said with a psychotic look in his eye.

"…how long has it been since you wrote the first name?" Light sneered.

"…35…36…37…"

Light grinned evilly, turning his eyes to the SPK "…Near, victory is mine…"

"…38…39…40!"

For a moment, nothing happened. Sweat poured down the faces of the Kira Investigation Team…then their eyes widened as pain filled their chests. Matsuda clutched the shirt in front of his chest, shrieking in pain. Aizawa and Ide were already on the floor, not moving. The SPK were fairing no better, on their knees from sheer agony. Near sat calmly as it unfolded around him, then convulsed, his face still impassive. After a few moments, Near was only the only person besides Light and Mikami sitting up.

"…Kira…defeated me…just as he defeated L…" he muttered, sprawling out on the floor…then stopped breathing.

Light suddenly could no longer resist the urge to laugh. He tossed his head back and laughed psychotically. Still sniggering, he turned to Mikami and grinned wickedly.

"Now the world will bend to my will! Everything will change from now on! Now the world will kneel to Kira! Kira will be the new God of this world! There will be no more pain for the good, innocent people! No one will oppose me now!" he shouted triumphantly.

Mikami returned the evil grin.

"…yes…God…I am at your command…" putting his hand over his heart, he dropped into a deep bow.

Light smirked.

_'This is just the beginning…'_

* * *

AN: Hope you like chapter one! Chapter two will be up soon. ^-^

---

_**Chapter Preview:** "It's all just keeping up appeareces, Mikami. Trust me, if I could get out of this without drawing attention to myself, I would do it in a heart beat." he paused, sighing "Besides, I need an heir..."_


End file.
